Us Against The World
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: They knew that together, they could face any challenge. Together, they could survive every danger. They were sure that regardless of the situations and conditions, together, they could go against the whole world. Together, they were Aeon.
1. Chapter 1: Teddy Bear

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N: **_**Hello Guys ! I hope everyone is doing good and fine. Wow Scotland is staying with England, Yayy! Well! I came up with another story. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! **

"_Ring , Ring"_

_"Ring , Ring"_

Just before the last ring , Ada picked up her cell phone and checked the caller ID. The screen read 'James Cameron' . She knew very well who it was , one of her not so many friends. She sighed and pressed the answer button. "What do you want , James?"

"I missed you too , Ada" , he said sarcastically.

"I don't have much time in case you don't want me to hang up."

"You're mean." This got a chuckle out of Ada.

"Tell something I don't know sweety." Ada said with honey sweet voice. James was one of those very few people whom she showed her human side , even if it was just a reflection of it. Her friends and one _special _someone were the only ones she had in her life who kept her going forward. Even if in the worst situations , they kept encouraging her ; friends with words and that _special _ person in dreams.

"Actually we guys are having a get together. We were thinking if..." He considered his words before saying them. No matter how good friend of them Ada was , she was still dangerous. Not in the literal meaning of the word but once she was angry , she was long gone and as a good friend , he couldn't afford this. "if you could join us. It's been so long since we saw you Ada."

"James! I'm so sorry but you guys know my line of work. I have many other things to do."

"hmm. Yeah we can understand Ada . We always do. Take care . See ya soon." With that he hung up.

"I wish I could say the same James." She placed her phone on it's resting position again and went for a hot cup of coffee.

Her laptop gave a beeping sound which meant she had received an email. She sat down on the couch and set the laptop on her lap. She opened the email and read it. It was all about the talks between Government and Umbrella. When the government felt that they can't take down Umbrella by fighting against it , they decided to play cards the other way. Through talks. It was a good way if Umbrella agreed but saying anything before time was inappropriate." Let's see what happens."

She returned to the report she was reading earlier. It contained the data of the mission Leon was on now. One of the files mentioned that he'd been sent to Egypt for some undercover stuff. There was some kind of anti Government-Umbrella Talks campaign secretly going on in there. Someone from inside the government was leaking classified information. That was all it was in the report. She was feeling tired. It had been a long and busy day for her. Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt. She walked to her bed and saw her partner peacefully

lying on the bed , her favourite and cute Teddy Bear. Who would've thought that such a deadly spy still sleeps hugging her teddy bear? She laughed on the thought and joined it on the bed . Hugging it close to her , she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep welcoming the dreams of the rookie cop she met in Raccoon City.

**A/N: Finally done with the first chapter , one less to go. It was short but I promise next chapters will be longer. It's 12:00 in the night here. Gotta sleep now. Good Night and Sleep Tight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Chance

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N : First things first. I don't own Resident Evil or it's fabulous characters Leon or Ada but maybe someday I will. Cmon ! Nothing's impossible , right? I had every intention in the world to upload this chapter not before next weekend but I changed my mind. :p Hope you enjoy! **_

The climate of Egypt was dead hot. Summer was on it's peak. The sun was shining brightly red. It felt like it was radiating fire balls of heat. Specially for a person who lived in cold weather of United States of America , it was real hot and unbearably dry. Leon was a person having a very flexible personality. He didn't take much time to adjust in his surroundings usually but the temperature here at this time in Egypt was taking its toll on him. He wiped the streams of sweat from his forehead to keep them from stinging his eyes. He'd been roaming in narrow streets of this local area in search of a particular suspected house. Someone was playing with government. He had to find the traitor and take him to the government for further investigation. That person was a middle man. His job was to pass information between Umbrella and government but in reality , he was giving all information to the so-called evil organization.

He took a left turn , right, again right and straight ahead he found the house he'd been searching for. He took a last look at his gun to make sure it was completely loaded just in case. He held the door knob firmly but found the door open. He kicked it open and entered inside aiming his gun at anything that seemed dangerous but found nothing. It was a very small house. Just two rooms. If this one was empty , the person had to be in the only other room. He silently approached the closed door and twisted the knob without making any sound. He jerked the door forward and entered the room. The person in the room was taken aback by Leon's sudden entrance. He was standing wide-eyed and dead straight but with zero percent fear in his eyes.

"Hands up" , Leon demanded.

The person did exactly the same. Leon took safe steps forward and checked his body for any weapons but found none. He then stepped back and asked , "What's the point of deceiving the government? Don't they pay you well?"

The other man smiled. "Not as much as the other party does." He said with a slightly Asian accent and even in this situation , just for a mere second , it reminded him of _her._

He ignored the thought and looked at the man with a questioning look. The man tilted his haid in the direction of the floor, "I can show you." Leon nodded. The man sat on his knees on the floor and started to pull out wooden pieces of the floor. A little more struggle and there was enough space to look at the money burried under it. "Look at this. Does government even give the half of this? Come with us and you'll be richer than you ever thought. Don't miss the golden chance." With that said , he pulled up the hidden gun beneath the notes in a quick movement but before he could pull the trigger , Leon fired two shots in his chest and he fell dead on the ground.

_**A/N : Sorry for the long paragraphs but when I start writing , it's not under my control anymore. Reviews are respected. Thanks to those who reviewed , followed or favourited the previous chapter. You guys are great. See you in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelievable

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N: Third chapter is up...Yay!**_

Leon walked through highly business-like decorated halls. They were simple yet sophisticated. Walls had expensive paintings hanging on them which were quite a sight. One of them always caught his sight. Whenever he came to White House , he spent a good time looking that painting and pondering on what the painter was thinking when he created that masterpiece. He had heard that each painting had a long history behind it , whether happy or sad. But he was no painter by any means and didn't have any ideas about it. His thoughts were iinterrupted when the double doors infront of him opened and stepped out an exhausted Hunnigan. She looked like she hadn't had a chance to take a good night sleep in a while. _Like he had. _" What happened to you? " He asked in a concerned voice. Someone coming out of President's office with a face like that made him worried. They'd been working together for so long now. They had every right in the world to ask about the other's health even if just as colleagues.

She sighed. "Just usual work and that's all. Mr. President is waiting for you. Don't make him wait."

"Okay. I guess there's something serious. I can't recall the last time he called me personally to meet him."

"Yeah. Maybe. I've got to take care of some things , if you don't mind."

"Sure. I'll see you later then." With that Hunnigan left and he knocked before twisting the door knob. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The walls were painted milk white. Just infront of him was an expensive wood desk and black leather chair . Two chairs were placed for anyone to sit and a couch on the other side of the room. And finally a table with coffee maker on it. The President was sitting in his revolving chair facing the direction opposite to that of door's. Leon cleared his throat. "Good Evening , !"

He turned on listening the all too familiar voice and greeted him whole heartidly. "Leon ! How have you been boy?"

"I've been good sir. Thanks." Leon had a special place in president's heart because of all the selfless efforts he'd done against bioterrorism.

"I've something important to tell you." He continued not giving him the time to say anything. "I planned to tell you a little later but it's now or never situation." He looked to Leon as to know whether he's hearing or not.

"I'm listening , sir."

"Just before the China incident , we created an organization , an agency that would only work to spy and take down any plan being created to destroy world's peace through bioterrorism."

"Doesn't BSAA perform the same task?" He posed his question. If there was already an organization working to take down Umbrella , what was the need of the other?

"It is , Leon. But some people in the new organization had inner and closer relations with Umbrella. They new about their plans even before they happened but that was obviously before it was known to us. BSAA takes the action , RAW tells how to."

_So it is called RAW, sounds interesting. _"I understand but what's worth worrying in all of this?" asked a confused Leon.

"The problem is that they're not co-operating anymore. They are resisting to work with BSAA and we've found the location of an abandoned base which will only be able to be discovered if they work together."

"I take it. But if you don't mind , where do I fit in this?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the main reason you're here for. My age's getting onto me,boy. As I told you that they're not gonna work with BSAA , how good of a partner will Secret Service be?" Leon gave him a questioning look. He was the President but they were like Father and son , they were like friends or at least President treated him so.

"You'll be going with one of their agents to that base. She's best of the bests."

"She?" Leon asked raising his eye brows in suspicion. _It_ _might be Helena but wait , she didn't work for any organization more secret than the Secret Service itself. But who knows..._

_"Yeah! and believe me. She's beautiful." Leon watched h_im in disbelief. "Cmon! I'm not that old!" President joked.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened without knock or permission and Leon heard the sound of high heels clicking on the marble floor. The footsteps were slowly approaching them.

"Why did you disturb me during my vacation, David?" The voice was velvety and felt as sweet as honey. It was surprisingly so familiar that he quickly turned his head to see in the respective direction. He felt like the air in the room was drawing his soul out of his body. His heart beat stopped for a moment and he felt like his world had stopped. No , like the _whole _world had stopped moving or was paused. He forgot to breath , he didn't remember to blink his eyes. There infront of him was standing, in White House, the world famous spy Ada Wong. He looked at her startled. She seemed to be in a shock as well but she quickly overcame that.

"Meet your partner for the coming mission Leon , Ada Wong." "Ada , This is Leon."

_As if he didn't know they knew each , actually he doesn' never mentioned her in any report fool! _He thought scolding himself for no particular reason. She gave a genuine smile and extended her right hand for a handshake.

."Nice to meet you Leon , again." speaking the last part barely above a whisper. He felt a hurricane of feelings inside him._ Shock , Surprise , Happiness , Relief , Comfort and most of all, Hope..._

_**A/N : I did my best to write a long chapter but as you know I'm almost a new author and Practice makes perfect so taking some time wouldn't hurt , right? :D Now , I'm feeling extremely sleepy and I can't force my eyes to be open anymore. Plus i have to go to college tomorrow. See you later. Enjoy if you do. "HAVE HORRIBLE DREAMS" Just kidding. Good night!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday's Over

_**US AGAINST THE WORLD**_

_**A/N: I'm trying my best to write long chapters and it's taking a lot of time. Does anyone know RE 7 is going to be released? It's name is "Resident Evil 7 : The War Ends Now" I hope it's not the last one because if CAPCOM leaves the story of Leon Ada in between , I'll boycott them. I asked someone if it's the last one ;he said No and something in Spanish that i couldn't understand. So hope for the best :D Here's the next chapter. **_

What happens when the truth that had been hidden for years is revealed? What when the person who was being accused as an enemy comes out to be on your side? It is said that truth is light and lies are darkness. What when you come to know that you were being kept in darkness all of the time? That lightness is the very thing needed to live a happy and prosperous life. When truth is revealed , we are reunited with that light and it helps us through the darks of life. This was a storm of thoughts going on in Leon's mind destroying everything he believed , ruining and questioning everything he had thought of till today.

Ada was with government all of this time? Working with an agency which is more secret than the Secret Service itself? When i was thinking that she is an enemy , was i wrong? She was working against Umbrella? She's a double agent? My senior? Why didn't she tell him then? Cmon , why would she tell? You're no one to her. By now they were walking out of the office. Leon couldn't here the sound of Ada's heels anymore which meant she had stopped walking. He stopped as well and turned to see her standing with her arms folded. She was looking directly in his eyes. "Don't stress yourself, handsome."

"Don't expect me to be relaxed." Leon's confusion was visible from his facial expression. Ada could feel his intrigued feelings and felt the urge to laugh. She found it very enjoyable to keep people in tension and confusion. But Leon? No , not him. Her smile almost faded but she was glad that Leon didn't notice it. He was too busy thinking about the present situation to care about minor details. "Would you like to have some coffee? " asked Ada in her seductive voice , "with _me." _

Leon smiled forgetting the tension in the air. "Why not. If you're paying..."

"Hahaha!" Ada faked a laugh."In your dreams , ." Leon laughed as well. He was feeling relieved. At least he knew now that Ada is with government and working with him. _Good..._

They reached the cafe and chose a table by the window. It was the rush hour of the day and was quite a sight. Ada was looking out of the window and Leon looking at her. Then he looked down on his coffee cup not noticing that Ada was now looking at him. Leon looked at her and their eyes met. "Why didn't you tell me ? " Leon asked Ada in a gentle tone.

"I never knew this day would come. Plus.., what difference did it make?"

"It made everything different, Ada. I thought you're my enemy. I thought you're one of those evil people I'm fighting against, no matter how much I wanted not to."

"Now you know everything, don't you? So what's the point of still dwelling on the past when we have a better chance in future?" _Oh no..._She'd said too much. _Why can't I control myself infront of him? huh._ Leon noticed her uneasiness. He was about to reply when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and mouthed 'Hunnigan'.

"Yes?"

"Where are you , Leon? I've been searching for you and Ada like mad dogs." Leon opened his mouth to say something but Hunnigan interrupted , "Yes. I know she's with you. Now come back here ASAP. There's a little change in the plans. You're going on your mission today." and then she hung up.

Leon put the phone in his pocket and looked at Ada. "Vacation's over."

"Action time , it seems." They stood up and headed back to the White House where they would be briefed on the upcoming mission.

"Maps"

"Check"

"Communicators"

"Check"

"My darling grapple gun"

_Silence_

_"_Leon?"

"Yeah. Check." Her grappling gun. How he hated that...If he ever got a chance , just a single one , he'll break that gun into as smaller pieces as possible. It was her means of escape. Every time he wanted some answers out of her , she flew away using that ... _I don't know what to say to it. _He gathered the weapons he needed to take with him which included his favourite shotgun which was able to blow the skull away. "Ready?" He asked turning to her.

"Are you?" She countered.

They headed to the airport where a private jet will take them to London. They reached there at 5pm. According to the plans , they'll take some rest and go to the _hidden_ base in the morning. They'd been given separate rooms in the hotel. Leon opened the door to his room , placed his bag on the table and took a glance at the room. A spacious room with round bed in the centre and one wall completely made of glass for a better view of the city. He stood near the window for a few minutes and then jumped on the bed on his back. He was looking on the ceiling thinking about the next day. He was taking every tid bid into consideration. When dealing with Umbrella , it was necessary to take a 360 degree look at everything just in case... He sat on the bed. He was feeling lazy. He needed to do something. Being the Leon be was , he couldn't wait till tomorrow. "Why don't I go take a look at the surroundings of the base before morning? It surely will help." He stood up , looked in the mirror for a second and opened the door of his room. He peeked into the corridor and looked at Ada's door like a child will when he's going to kitchen to eat something his mother told not to. No light was coming from under the door. Just darkness which meant she was asleep. He had to pass her door in order to get to the lift. He took silent and soft steps and passed her door without waking her up. Who would wake up due to someone walking by his door? No one but Ada. He released the breathe he'd been holding and turned the corner. Just as he took three more steps , he felt the presence of a figure in the dark behind him.

"Going somewhere , handsome?" came the voice of Ada Wong.

"Exactly where you are." He replied with a devilish smile.

**A/N : I couldn't upload this chapter earlier due to busy routine. Yeah this and that...**

**If you didn't find this chapter good , I promise next one will be better. R &amp; R as reviews keep encouraging me. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Filthy Fight

**Us Against The World**

They quietly walked out of the building cautiously looking for anyone watching them. It was dark outside even with the street lights on. The moon was bloody red indicating as if there was lunar eclipse. The top of trees seemed to caress the dark sky or the clouds had cleared. Either way , it was still very chilly outside as compared to the heated hotel they were staying at.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Leon, a little out of the blue.

Ada wanted to laugh at his question._ Still the innocent cop from Raccoon. _"I thought you knew." replied Ada.

"You were the one standing outside even before I came."

"Yes, Leon and you were just passing by, right?" Ada said sarcastically. "Curiosity I think"

"We should be careful though. Maybe someone's keeping an eye on us."

"You mean government? They sent us. Why would they? _How_ would they?"

"Satellite maybe."

Ada rolled her eyes. " We're their agents Leon, not criminals." That statement seemed to ring a bell to Leon. _Criminal? Cmon Ada, I'd been thinking for so long that you're a criminal. But not now...not now._

_"_It's got to be at least a block away. We can reach there on foot easily."

"Plus we're not short of time" said Ada with a smile.

They walked further and finally reached their destination. It was an abandoned factory , not too big , not too small. The rusted door gave a creeping sound as Leon carefully pushed it in. Ada had drawn her gun in case anything happened. She entered quickly pointing at anything out of ordinary but found nothing instead of darkness. Leon entered as well and they both turned on their flash lights. There was nothing in the room they entered except some broken wooden boards , misplaced furniture , some empty sacks lying here and there and an unfitting to the environment bookshelf. What was it doing in here? Maybe the secret elevator leading to underground lab was hidden behind it. Leon holstered his gun and pushed the shelf to the side but there was rigid wall behind it, no door , no lift. Ada began to search for anything important in the books and Leon examined the remaining room. He checked the floor too but the sound didn't sound hollow.

After almost an hour and half, they were getting frustrated. They couldn't find anything worth noticing except a hole in the right wall. It was made as if anything fitted in it. There didn't seemed to be any place leading to underground levels. Ada went to the broken cupboard and searched its drawers. She found a very odd looking piece of bone. She looked at it's shape and then at the hole's. "Looks like we got something."

Leon took the bone like key and inserted it into the hole. Nothing happened. He seemed to be thinking something and then he twisted it. The floor beneath their feet vibrated slightly as the wall slid to the side revealing a stairwell leading down. They descended the stairs and found themselves in front of two hallways mentioned A and B. "Where should we go?" Leon asked Ada.

She looked back at him staring in his eyes." The one mentioned A looks more important."

" So should we go then?"

" I think we should split up." Ada's suggestion wasn't bad but Leon looked hesitant to agree. If they were dealing with Umbrella, they had to be careful and going alone in an unknown place wasn't a good idea but they didn't have any other choice. "Looks like a plan" Both of them went their ways with Leon going through B and Ada thorough A.

Ada entered through the metal door and growned when a foul smell entered her nostrils. Nothing was unusual yet but something was there she knew. Just as she took a step forward , the lights went off. _As it wasn't bad enough already! she thought to herself. _She turned on her flash light and began to search through rooms. She decided to go ahead when she felt something sticky under the sole of her shoe. She flashed her light on the material and found it to be some kind of saliva. She didn't want to think whom this filth belonged to. She walked through the other side of the hall and heard something. She unfixedly flashed her torch in every direction but found nothing. _Strange , I can bet I heard that._ She was about to continue her search again when she was bumped from the back by something. She soon recovered after stumbling slightly and immediately turned to see the soft skinned attacker. Ada didnt want to admit it but her heart almost stopped when she saw an eight-legged spider-faced caterpillar. It emitted something from it's mouth but Ada jumped to side. She fired two bullets and luckily they were enough to kill it. She made a scoffing sound as its body burst like a water filled balloon. She had hated such filth since her childhood. And here she was, doing something exactly opposite to her likings. She walked further taking cautious steps. A light was coming from the end of hallway which meant she just had a few more feet to cover to get out of the dark. She reached to open the door and almost froze when she saw the room filled with those ugly caterpillars. They were everywhere, on walls , ground , on ceiling and offered a _vomit-causing _smell. She hit upon an idea and instead of wasting any ammo , she threw a grenade and rushed outside into the previous hallway. A banging sound was heard. Ada opened the door again to see what was left of the creatures. Juicy liquid was falling from ceiling and covered the entire room. They were very easy to kill. A failed experiment maybe. She covered her nose and advanced ahead.

Leon had taken the path other than Ada. Till now, everything was fine except the boredome he was facing. He didn't expect this base to be so quiet but this was what gave him creeps. He took a glance around and decided to take the lift in the end of hall. He got inside and the lift began to ascend. Between the _ting _of lift and opening of doors, he heard something.

Hahuhaha

He'd heard that sound before. It resembled to the breathing sound of asthma patients. But no...he had heard it...somewhere else. All this thoughts went through his mind in a blink of eye and the doors of the lift opened revealing something he'd never hoped to see. The thing that had haunted him in dreams. It would just follow him with a cheesy smile on face and he'd find no place to hide. He would find no gun to kill it. He would run and struggle but eventually get caught and then wake up. Even in reality, this thing just swallowed and absorbed his ammo. The thing that he hated the most. The thing that he dreaded the most...

_Regenerators._


	6. Chapter 6: Expect the unexpected

**Us Against The World**

One of, no , not one, three of Leon's nightmares were standing infront of him blocking his way to proceed any further in his so-called heroic journey. He was looking for any kind of escape routes but there was none except the door which was locked from the other side. Thus the truth came crashing on him that he'll have to fight with these regenerators. Most would think that he was scared but he wasn't. It was just like you don't want to come across some certain things or persons. Like when one avoids teacher if he hasn't prepared his test. Like when one would stay away from mom's eyes when he's broken expensive decoration piece. Same was the case with Leon at the moment. He wasn't expecting guests but there was nothing he could do now. He had to make his way through. He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of them lunged at him with extended arm. Leon jumped to the side to avoid and opened fire. Its arms was separated from its body but it began to recover again. Leon made his mind for a hell of a fight but his luck pulled him inside the door. He stood up and turned to see his saviour. As always , it was Ada.

"Welcome Leon" she said sarcastically.

"I have had an encounter with them before. I knew how to deal with them but again , thanks."

Ada just flashed a smile and busied herself in examining the surroundings.

"I thought this base was abandoned." said Leon.

"When you're dealing with Umbrella, expect the unexpected." she replied.

"I hate to admit that you're right."

"You hate to admit what? Me being right or Umbrella being a pain in the ass?" Ada asked with a hint of faked anger.

"Ada! Take it easy girl", "i think we should leave before things go out of hand"

"Yeah we've done what we were sent for. Now it's agency's responsibility to take care of the rest." Leon nodded and they made their way back through the messy hallway Ada had come through. "What had you been doing here, Ada?" "I was playing, handsome." The word 'handsome' would have caught Leon off guard if it had been said by someone else. They reported to HQ after getting out of the facility. They had to catch a plane in the noon to get back to their homeland. Being an agent was good in one manner , you visit a lot of countries and your superiors pay. They returned to their hotel for a good night sleep greeting each other casually.

"Good morning Ada"

"Good morning Ada"

"Good mo-"

Ada turned off her mobile alarm followed by a yawn. She looked at her wrist watch to see that it was 9:30 in the morning. Who other than Ada Wong herself would sleep wearing a watch? The line of work she had demanded quickness and there'll be no time to waste wearing a watch when your higher ups want you ASAP. She got up and went to the bathroom. After getting properly dressed, her thoughts went to Leon. There was still much time to the flight. They could have a breakfast and sightseeing was always fun. She went to his apartment door and decided to knock. Just as she lifted her hand the door knob twisted and there stood a well dressed Leon in front of her. "I was just going to wake you up."

"That makes two of us then."

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Always"

They went to a luxurious restaurant and ordered according to their likings. They had casual talk which was much far away from the zombie world they lived in. Then there was the issue of visiting famous would miss London Eye when in England? They had a ride on it and a vast view of the city. It was worth visiting and eye catching.

"Isn't it a Million Dollar view Ada?"

"If I were you Leon, I'd say a Million _Pound _view." Leon rolled his eyes earning a chuckle from Ada. "What's so funny?"

"You. You are funny, Leon."

"Thanks, your Majesty." And this time both of them laughed.

Their flight back to US had been so peaceful until they had to part their ways again but now Leon was more than hopeful that they'll meet soon, sooner than soon. The President had told them to take rest until the next mission. Leon walked with Ada to the parking lot and from there, their ways were separated again but temporarily.

Ada opened the door to her home with a sigh of relief that she had some free time now. Her head hadn't even touched the pillow when her communicator rang. She read the caller ID.

"Talk about taking rest..." "It's Ada here. What do you want Albert?"

"Is this the way to greet your boss, Ada?"

"My apologies boss. Why did you trouble yourself to call me? You could have just sent a message." Ada replied to Wesker with sarcasm.

"Skip the formalities and meet me ASAP with the data you recovered yesterday."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Ada got up and drove to the club Wesker told her to meet in. She parked the car a block away from the club for _reasons._ The guards checked her for any kind of weapons but found none. She was very good in hiding her toys. She entered and saw a sea of people dancing , talking and having drinks all unaware of the dangerous man who was in the same place. Rihanna's **Talk that Talk **was being played. She felt a sensation of vibration on her thigh and answered the call. "Miss me already, James?" Before anyone could answer on the other line a bullet passed almost touching her skin when she was heading for the third floor's stairs. She ducked just on the right time. She took out her hidden and silenced blacktail and shot the black clad agent like guard between the eyes. "Wake up from dreams, Aid. Why on earth would I miss you?" It was a counter question from her friend. Ada smiled and put another bullet in the second guy's head. Two guards came rushing down at her continuously firing. The music mixed up most of the gunshot sound but still it could be distinguished if someone payed attention. "What was that?"

She used the corner as the cover. "Nothing. Just music." Ada only had the time to shoot one guard and the other charged at her when he went out of rounds. Ada performed a roundhouse kick making a sound. "You call that music too? What's going on, Ada? Where are you?"

"I almost slipped. I'm in a club."

"Enjoying without us? Not fair. You'll have to pay for that, Aid"

"Why don't you put an "A" in the end of my nick name?"

"That way it will no longer be a nick name. I think I gotta go. See ya soon."

Ada flipped close the phone when she saw a familiar person standing in the door way. "How many times will I have to kill your own guards just to reach you, Wesker?"

Weaker didn't reply but looked inside and then again at her. That look of him gave her creeps. His figure was blocking her view of the inner room. "I have a surprise for you my dear Miss Wong."

_"My dear" my foot _, Ada thought to herself.

"I should close my eyes then" she did so and opened them after a minute or so as Wesker asked her to.

Someone had said that certain things happen uncertainly and the most uncertain things happen certainly. It was really true. What she saw took her breathe away. How could this happen? Just how? Everything was going smoothly. Then what?

It was Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. Hands tied behind his back and tape on mouth.

"Leon.." was all she could mutter.


	7. Chapter 7: History repeats itself

**Us Against The World**

**A/N: Hey there (like anyone's listening). I'm back with another chapter. In case you didn't notice, I think I missed something in last chapters. In RE 6, Leon and Ada behaved like they were very close, knew each other very well and like they've been together. But I didn't make it like that. I had been keeping them distant but now when I've realized, I'll work on it. And about the reviews. Thanks from the core of my heart to those who did and also to those who didn't. Maybe they would do it next time. **

**Chapter 7**

Ada was walking side by side with Wesker. He had, as always, his signature cold look on his face with his black sunglasses adding more to it. The white painted hallway seemed to stretch so far that Ada doubted if it would ever come to an end. She was already exhausted and here she was , walking with the man who was thought to be the deadliest in the world of bioterrorism. But wait, wasn't she more dangerous than Wesker. He was considered to be the biggest threat and she was deceiving him. This evil thought brought a smile on her face but it soon faded. Thoughts of Leon being Wesker's prisoner were killing her and right now there was nothing she could do about it. _Well...All good to those who wait. So just wait and watch Ada , _she thought to herself. But she'll make sure to check up on him for once at least. Wesker wouldn't mind. They came to a stop in front of a door and entered the main office. Wesker went to his chair and sat down, eyes never leaving the computer screen before him. Putting in some commands he looked at Ada. She replied by giving a questioning look.

"Tell me one thing Miss Wong.."he paused and then continued,"How much does Kennedy trust you?"

This question came as a surprise to her but she didn't show it. "A lot more than you do, Wesker."

"Hmmm", he said in an amusing tone. "I want you to take him out of here."

"What?" Ada blurted out.

"You heard me first time. Get him free of me. Make him think you care. After all, the dog has come to us by himself. How can we let a chance like this slip by."

Now she knew what he was talking about. He wanted her to use him for information. But how could Wesker do this? It didn't make sense. He had plenty of other ways but...she would never understand what this man wanted. He's always so unpredictable. She gave him an evil smile "You want me to play _innocent?"_, putting stress on innocent. "Just do as you're told, Ada. You can go now."

Whatever the reasons, Leon was going to be out of his grasp. She advanced towards holding cells with a creepy feeling inside her. There was a knot tied in her belly and whenever her instincts told her that something weird was going to happen, it surely did happen. She reached a white painted room and swallowed. Extending her hand towards the handle, she twisted it and the door opened with a slight creaking sound. Leon snapped his head up expecting to see some body builder or BOW but to his relief, it was the Asian beauty. "I thought they'll send someone else to get answers out of me." Leon said with a mocking expression.

"You're going out." That came as a shock to Leon and he asked the reason. "I can't tell anything here. If Wesker's playing a game, we better get out of here soon."

"Yeah right." , they began their tread to the outside world and made it out of there effortlessly. No one had followed or chased them. They went to Ada's car and she took the driving seat.

"I can't believe Wesker let me go." said Leon in a tired voice.

"Same here. So...what are you going to do now?" asked Ada.

"The first thing on my mind right now is to get some sleep." Leon stretched his arms and yawned. "What about you?"

"I have to report to main office about the recent activity." she replied.

"Being a double agent isn't an easy task I guess."

"You get used to it." she replied."Should I drop you to your apartment?"

"Why not have some coffee somewhere?" , he asked half expecting her to agree but she did.

"Why don't you directly ask me out on a date Leon? Be a brave boy." , Ada teased getting a laugh from Leon. "You know , I was planning to do that but I don't want a bullet in my head." This time, Ada laughed.

"You know I'll never do that." Leon just looked at her beautiful face and smiled. Obviously he knew that. Instead she would go to any depth to save his life. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly car began to skid. Ada applied the brakes just before it was going to hit a pole on the side of the road. It wasn't a punctured tyre, they knew it from the years of job. Ducking , they got out carefully examining their surroundings. Just then , a knife went flying near Leon's head. They opened fire on their black clad enemy , or enemies in this case. The only cover for them right now was to hide behind the car. Leon checked his magazine not taking any chances. He glanced to Ada who nodded and they rushed out from their cover opening fire on the black uniformed men. Just five of them and they were down in a matter of seconds. Ada sighed with relief.

"I think there are no more of them."

"I hope so. Cmon, we should go now." Leon turned towards the car again to see if they could still use it. Ada didn't accompany him. With a questioned look, his eyes drifted to her.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Something is wrong. Really, really wrong."

"I don't want to admit but I'm feeling the same."

"Yeah. Maybe we're just getting paranoid. Let's go." She was about to take a step forward when she saw that silver glimmer from the corner of her eye. There wasn't enough time. Just a micro second and all her work would be for nothing. All her tries and struggles to save him would be in vain. She couldn't let this happen. No, she couldn't.

"LEON!" She ran infront of him shielding him from the danger she'd seen. In the few initial moments, Leon couldn't process what happened. Then it hit him like a hammer. A sniper bullet had hit Ada near her lung. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His vision blackened with shock and returned to normal again. He shouted her name and caught her before she fell , firing in the direction of the shooter but it was no one there now. He held her tightly close to himself. "Ada, can you breath? Are yo-"

His sentence was cut short when she placed her hand on his which was resting on her cheek. "It's... too late and you know.. that, Leon."

"Just hang on" She'd already lost a lot of blood and Leon didn't want to admit that she was right. Was he just going to lose her this easily after what they'd gone through together? A few minutes ago he was thinking of what she could do to save him and now she was here, lying in his arms again like Raccoon , like China. He'd heard that "history repeats itself" but in this way? Was he ready to give up on Ada, his Guardian Angel, just because some old man said that saying? Her hand was getting cold, dead cold and he felt his heart sinking in fear. Ada was going to die? Ada Wong was going to die? Tears of defeat were blinding his eyes. Her pulse was slowing down but his luck was slightly with him yet. The siren of the ambulance could be heard and government vehicles were approaching. They'd got the news. The rescue workers laid Ada on the stretcher. Leon looked fixedly at his hand which had Ada's blood on it as well as his shirt. He insisted to go in the ambulance but he was government. He had to follow rules and regulations in any way. Just hoping for her to be fine and praying for her safety, he was on his way to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: Cause Hearts Never Lie

_**US AGAINST THE WORLD**_

_**A/N: Been a long time since i last updated ; my apologies for that but i couldn't find the time as well as the will to write. I was searching for some Aeon fics but couldn't find any good because the stories and account of one of my favourite author, having the pen name "CanisLupusHoriblis" suddenly vanished. Why? I don't know. This is another thing i don't like about . Why delete the account of someone if he's not using it when there are other people reading his work..so mean, right? Back to subject, so when i discovered that there are not much good fictions about Aeon anymore, I decided to continue my own. I know i can't write as good as CanisLupusHoriblis, Revolution Zwei and MOCHS do but practice makes a man (a sweet girl in this case, ahem ahem) perfect. I think this is more than enough Author's Note so here's the story. I'm changing the style a little bit. Hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love and something to hope for."

Leon had all three of these things right now but still he couldn't call himself a happy man. How painful it was sometimes to realize that one is helpless and can't do anything to change the soon-to-be-reality fate. He scoffed on himself. He was never a happy man, at least this was what he thought about himself. Since his childhood, passing through his teenage, college life and even the present moment, he had never considered himself to be someone who could be called perfect. Would a 9 year old boy who lost his parents in a car accident while surviving the same incident be called a perfect man? Would people know him as a happy person if they knew that his only elder sister left him in the hands of their grandmother after his parents passed out? No, no one would. Because the pain of regret, loneliness, rejection and stress he had gone through every single day of his life, couldn't be described in words. _But that was past, right? _And he wasn't the person to waste his present thinking about his past or to be truthful, _this _part of his past. If anyone had offered him a brain wash to remove all his memories before Raccoon, he would've agreed in a blink of an eye. Things were different now, completely different.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned his head a little to see the person.

"Leon, there's something you need to know." No other than Ingrid Hunnigan.

Leon raised an eyebrow of confusion along with reluctance.

"I'm listening" , he said in a robotic manner.

"Not here."

This caught Leon's attention. Without another word, he stood up and followed her to the terrace where they knew no one was coming any soon.

Hunnigan took a deep breath and adjusting her glasses said, "I don't know. Should I be a good friend or a loyal government employ? "

"Depends on the severity of what you're going to say." Leon replied.

Hunnigan shook her head in annoyance, "Look, I don't know if I'm doing something right or not but-" she paused, "but Leon just stay away from her."

That really had an effect on Leon's expressions which hardened as a result. "What do you mean by that, huh? You want me to leave her here to die after she took that bullet which might have been meant for me?"

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I don't. _Explain_ Hunnigan" emphasizing on Explain.

"Okay. I trust you, the President does too; and you surely don't want to lose it , right?"

"You're not making sense Hunnigan."

"I will. She's been lying to you all of the time, or this is what I think if my contacts are right and I'm afraid that most of the time, they are."

Leon frowned in confusion.

Hunnigan sighed. "Why is it so difficult to make you understand, Kennedy? She's working for Umbrella. For God's sake stay away from her. She isn't just feigning working with them."

There was silence for a moment. To her surprise, Leon took a step forward and said, "Right now, I don't care." He turned and left leaving her alone. Hunnigan watched him go and cursed under her breath , "I hope you don't regret this , Leon."

Leon's way back to the ward was no easy task. His head was spinning. He was unwillingly thinking too hard about almost everything. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the answers of unasked questions going through his mind any time soon. The only thing he wanted at this moment , was Ada's safety. Whether she was deceiving him again or not, would be taken care of later. Just then he saw the panel of doctors passing by. One of them with stethoscope around his neck came to him.

"How's she?" asked Leon impatiently.

"Lost a lot of blood. She's still on ventilator. I won't give you any false hope. She's still _critical._" With this said in his professionally sympathetic tone, the doctor walked away.

Leon exhaled inaudibly and rubbed his hands on his face. He sat with his elbows resting on knees. He was somehow sure that Ada will make it through it. He knew his heart said that. Usually people having a job like this would never listen to their hearts. It demanded tricks, wisdom, speed, calculations, timing, memory and all of this could only be provided by brain, not heart. But he was going to listen to it for he remembered what one of his best friends, Mr. President himself said to him, "_There will be a time in your life when it will be better to listen to your heart. And remember son, I'll want you to do it." _

Three days had passed since that terrific night. To Leon's relief, Ada was getting better all of the time. He once got a chance to meet her and see her regardless that she wasn't conscious. He wanted her to open her eyes at least one time so that he would feel a little better. He was holding her hand now sitting on a chair by the side of the bed. "Wake Up, please." He whispered to her. She didn't. "I'm dying here , Ada. Please." This time he said to himself. He looked at her face for any answer, a gesture, a single signal that she was listening or a movement. _Nothing. _Grieved and disappointed, he took her hand, held it against his lips for some time and stood up. Brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead he said, "Take care." and left the room.

She was in pain. A lot of unbearable pain originating from somewhere near her stomach. She felt like crying but knew she was stronger. Then she heard him call her name. Pleading her to talk to her. She tried to answer , to tell him that she was alright. That there was nothing to worry about but she couldn't shake off the pain. Suddenly her hand was cold, he was leaving.

Ada's eyes shivered and a dry voice escaped her lips. "Leon.." Her eyes still closed. She was calling him in her sleep. The nurse heard it and finding it to be good, went out of the room to find Leon.

She saw him walking away and jogged to him, "Excuse me! You Leon?" she asked not so sure.

"Ah... Yes?" Leon said.

"She's calling your name." The nurse informed pointing to the room she had come from and walked away leaving Leon to smile brightly. Finally Ada woke up and he was going to talk to her.

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter finally. Took toooo long. If not for my friend "**_**strangeland" **_**, I wasn't going to write this any time sooner than two months. But now it's here. Yay! Ada is conscious now and Leon's heart was right, right? **

**Please leave a review, they'll make me update the next chapter sooner. :) Take Care Everybody. **

**Love Ayesha**


	9. Chapter 9: Choices we make

**Us Against The World**

"Spend time with those you love. One of these days you will say either 'I wish I had' or 'I am glad I did'."

Leon had readied himself to face her, but he had no idea what to say. Ada had probably gone through worse situations than this. He took a deep breathe and stepped in only to see Ada already trying to sit up.

"Whoa! Calm down Ada. There's no need to hurry. You're still not alright." he said trying to refrain her from getting up.

"I have to go Leon."

_Yeah you do!_

"Okay. Try if you can stand up on your own." Leon said sitting on the couch with a naughty smile on his face. It was going to be almost impossible, as far as he thought.

Ada pushed the sheet covering her to the side. She tried to stand a little only to cringe in response. She was still feeling a sharp sting. "Well...this is difficult." she said finally admitting the fact that she was hit real bad. She felt a hint of embarrassment too.

Leon's smile grew wider into a grin. Ada noticed this and feigned glaring daggers at him. Leon raised his hands defending himself. "My apologies, Ma'am"

_Ma'am? Now he'll call me that? _

"Apology accepted, Mister"

They both laughed.

How could she take everything that happened so lightly? How could someone show such grace and beauty after being hit by a bullet? These traits seemed inhuman if it wasn't for Ada. Having known her for a few years now, nothing about her came as a surprise to Leon. Sensing that silence had stretched too far, it was him who made the first attempt to question the previous happenings.

"Who do you think they were?" His tone suddenly serious.

Ada knew where his question was pointed at. She seemed deep in thought before shrugging. "I won't know as long as I'm here."

"You know already, don't you?" he asked, doing his best not to sound suspicious.

"I suppose I used to. But-" she paused before continuing , "we all know some things we don't talk about." saying this, she looked somewhat dreamy. Like her own answer reminded her of something, or that could be _someone._ It was like when you're watching TV and a certain scene would remind you of nearly similar thing happened to you.

"Yeah. We all do." He had a thought that Ada wouldn't be telling anything else. It was just her nature or her training. But he would take that.

Ada was discharged from hospital the next day. She left the hospital accompanied by Leon. They went to their head quarters, filled the reports and answered the already expected questions. Years of working had made them able to take questioning the same way as breakfast, obviously leaving out _personal _details. But then, they were on the same side so their was nothing to worry about. Not until her next assignment.

Then again there was the part when she had to bid farewell to Leon. Both of them knew it was a temporary 'see you around' this time and they were relieved. Especially Leon. He took the golden opportunity to drop her to airport from where she would take a flight to Las Vegas. Why? He didn't need to know.

Leon sat sluggishly on his couch and turned on the television impulsively. He had developed a habit of switching through channels every evening without paying attention to what was going through them. He was tired; exhausted to say the least. All the passed days had taken their toll on him. What he admired was Ada's skills. She had also gone through the same as him, or even worse, but she didn't show a single sign of weakness or tiredness. He found himself thinking about her _once again. _

''I think I do that most of the time." he muttered to himself.

Deciding that a little good night sleep would be better, he went to his neat and tidy bedroom and fell asleep.

"Tell me this is a solo mission" Leon said, silently praying for Ada to be his partner again.

"Yes, Agent Kennedy" he had never been this disappointed to hear a 'yes' from Hunnigan. "I'm sending you the location of your target. And I repeat, you're being sent with 'kill at sight order'. Whoever is messing with the government must be eliminated."

"Copy" he replied.

"Break a leg, Leon" Hunnigan wished him good luck through com device switching back to friendly mode.

"Jesus Hunnigan! Why do you need his broken leg?" Leon joked.

"Was I meant to laugh?" she retorted.

Leon made a bad face and turned the communicator off with a sigh.

He checked through all the documents sent to him. Useful information from the inside of government was being sent to unknown source. Narrowing down all the data received, the officials had pointed out a specific place which was the house of a professor. More of a mansion. He stood in front of the extremely luxurious mansion. How was it possible for a mere university professor to afford such a sybaritic residence? That might be one of the reasons why out of all the places in New York, the government had tightened on this particular house. He took a brief note of all the tactical with him.

_This is going to be easy , Kennedy. Go in, kill him, come out clean. Simple. _

This was what he had been telling himself again and again. It was surely going to be easy, but not effortless. The person there would not be handing himself without putting a fight. But then killing was not something he liked. Good or bad, a human is still a human and he had vowed to save their lives, not take them. He thought of knocking the door but to his surprise it was already open. He just had to push it gently to get inside. Once in, he realized that the interior was eerily quiet and the thought gave him creeps. He was used to live alone but silent on missions scared him. It meant either a burning ganado dashing out of the refrigerator, or the heighted regenerators. At least he wasn't surrounded by zombies or ravens. He checked the voluptuous rooms and hallways but found nothing. Taking the glass staircase he went upstairs.

_'Who in the world uses stairs made of glass?' _he thought.

Just as he stepped on the second floor, he was greeted by a punch on his cute face that he barely dodged. He caught the other man's fist and twisted it locking his arms behind him. But the mercenary wasn't going to give up any time soon. He abruptly tilted his head backwards hitting Leon in the fore head. Leon stepped backward but before the other man could proceed any further, he pointed his gun at his chest. His assailant understood what that meant and didn't dare a move. The dark in the house was already making it difficult to see and the mask covering the face of Leon's attacker added to it. With a complete technical move, Leon removed it and saw a face he thought he'd seen before. There was no time to recall the memories so he just hit the gun's butt on the back of his head, causing him to fall on the ground kayoed. He knew his mission hadn't ended yet. The light coming from under the closed door of a room proved it. He prepared his gun to welcome any more punches thrown at his side. With one hand, he turned the knob and jerked the door open. In front of him was a lit computer screen. Someone was sitting on the rotating chair facing the computer with his back on him. He could only see the top of the person's head but intense light from screen in the dark room made it hard to distinguish the hair colour.

With gun still pointed, he managed to switch on the light and demanded, "Turn around. _Slowly." _**The first thing he saw was the body of a person lying dead on the floor. He wore an outfit similar to the man who had attacked Leon earlier.**

The person on the chair did as he was told. The chair revolved gently and he froze. "Ada?" he asked in surprise. The person leaking the government's vital info was Ada? The very person working for them? Instead of fear or regret, the smirk on her face disturbed him. He stole a look at the screen only to find that all the intel was being sent to Umbrella.

_No._This was not happening to him. It meant Hunnigan was right when she warned him. Something cold pressed at his skull. He thought he was going numb. All the orders began floating in his mind.

_Kill at sight...Eliminate the target... No, no, no._

But when came to duty and work, his honesty couldn't be questioned. He felt anger overtaking him. He had been cheated once again. He had been deluded by her once again. But anyway she was Ada, Ada Wong. The one he met in Raccoon City. He didn't think he would be alive now without her help. The one who had been involved in saving his life when Pueblo's locals tried to cut him into pieces. He had swore to himself to protect her, to repay her, to thank her. On the other side, it was his profession. The job that had given him the chance to fight against those who wreaked havoc to the world. The job that gave him hope that people of his country would live peacefully at least one more day. But right now he had to choose between a door with a hungry Lion waiting behind it , or that having raging fire. Only one thought came to his mind.

'_I can't do this...'_

And a loud bang of a gun shot was heard.

_**I must say I never thought Leon would do what he did. Oh did you just say 'what did he do?' Cmon! Wait for the next chapter. Patience is a virtue. We'll see what he did. Right things must be done at the right times. That's what wise people say. (No, I didn't say that. Wise people did.) **_

_**Strangeland : Oh my dear best friend! I'm really missing you :( And i have exam tomorrow. Wish me luck :D**_

_** : See ? I updated the new chapter. This goes to you :) Enjoy **_

_**Please bear the typing errors with kindness. Couldn't find the time to reread.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Aeon-ian Love

_**Us Against The World**_

**"**_There are two types of pains in this world: Pain that hurts you, and the pain that changes you."_

Leon was in no physical pain, but the mental one was more torturous. He rubbed his eyes again to do away with the tiredness he was feeling. Even the normal warm air of his superior's office was stinging his eyes like gust of icy wind. He took the exhaustion to be the reason. What an irony! First he couldn't sleep properly and then his arduous assignment. He sighed inwardly.

_God! I need a brain wash._

He had decided not to think about what he did, but it was hard to ignore. It wasn't like he was feeling any regret over the decision he had taken. He would do the same again if he was given the chance. But right now he needed to avoid this metro train of thoughts. He couldn't ignore it, but he could try to avoid it for sometime. For some minutes at least.

As if answering his soon to be asked prayer, the large office room's door opened and in stepped a well dressed man in his fifties.

"Sorry Kennedy! Had to make you wait." he said in his signature American accent.

"I can understand, sir." Leon replied humbly.

John Williams. One of the few men American government was lucky to have. Well, Leon was lucky too that he had a cool tempered superioir like him. His grey eyes reflected intelligence, control and visible traits for leadership. He respected him and was glad that he got it in return. And as icing on the cake, they were good friends too.

"Yeah. You always do." he said in casual manner. "Hunnigan briefed me about your latest mission."

_Time for the hard part._

"I think whoever he was must have left a long time before you reached there." he continued without waiting for Leon to respond. Circling to the other side of the table, he picked up a manila folder and opened it. Leon could already see the faces on the photographs in his mind.

Williams hummed. He took out the pictures inside and observed them keenly. "What were the mercenaries doing there if there was no one passing out the information?"

Leon felt uneasy but didn't let it show. He decided to play cool and easy. To answer his question, he just shrugged.

The older man just looked up at him and for a moment, his gaze made Leon think that he knew everything. Leon wanted to look away but like many other times, he thanked his training. Not meeting someone's eyes meant you were hiding something. He didn't want to believe the guess that his very own superior was doubting him.

To his relief, Williams said "You've been working hard lately. I'll pass on all the progress in this case to President."

"I guess I'm allowed to go home and sleep now?" Leon asked with a smile.

"Why don't you take a few days off? I wouldn't want our best agent to get sick. Plus, killing people isn't a normal thing for you."

Leon felt shame overwhelm him. The word 'killing' hit him no less harsh than a poisoned had gone against his own book of rules and regulations. With hatred for himself in his voice, he replied "No, I'm fi-"

"Ahh Don't try to be a hero. You need it." Then after a pause, "I wish you had a wife who wouldn't let you work overtime."

Leon shook his head and before he could leave, he heard Williams say "And stop calling me sir."

Leon didn't know what to say. So instead of arguing, he agreed to take a leave for a week. With formal goodbye, he exited the office and started walking down the corridor. He was feeling like he had just won a battle and finally permitted himself to wander in the valley of thoughts and memory. Fifth time since in government building, the same flashback came infront of his eyes.

_He could swear he saw a taunt in her smirk. Was she challenging him to make the first move? He knew he was not going to shoot her, but he hadn't been sent on any mission with shoot at sight orders before either. Who would've thought that target was going to be the famous Ada Wong. But she was betraying them, betraying her country, her job and most importanly, she was betraying _him. _And not for the first time. He felt his blood circulation speed up. He hated her. From every aspect and every perspective. Krauser was right. She really was a bitch. _

_Each and every word of his own was resulting as a slap on his own face. He mentally scolded himself for thinking about her the way he just did. The conflict of right and wrong, honesty and dishonesty, hope and frustration, and above all, love and hatred was too much for his heart and mind to take. Not more able to keep his emotions in control, with an angry grunt his finger pressed on the trigger sending a bullet in the far away wall. By now, along with his heart beat, his breathing rate had also increased. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes._

_"Ada Wong" he put much emphasis on her name, "If you are done with your usual dirty work, would you mind explaining?" His statement was enough to wash away the smirk on her face , which was now replaced by a hurt expression. He had addressed her by full name first time since they had met. And with such bitterness?_

_After instantly regaining her composure, Ada leaned back in her chair like nothing had happened. "I thought you would know."_

_Leon frowned. He was sick of her games and directionless statements. "I know very little, you know. Now, stop bullshitting and be straight for once." He said every word through greeted teeth._

_The cracks on Ada's mask appeared to be deepening, but not for very long. Instead of replying to him, she turned her revolving chair to the computer screen again. _

_"I'm asking something" he shouted._

_Again silence._

_"Answer my damn question" Leon almost pleaded._

_Then she looked down and slowly began, "I'm sorry, Leon". Her voice just above a whisper._

_Leon was mazed in between believing her and reprimanding her. She never let her smirk fall from her face and now she was apologizing. He shook his head "Just why are you doing this, Ada?" The softness for her had returned in his voice._

_"I ca-" She was cut off by a noise downstairs. Someone other than the two of them was there. Acting on instinct, they looked at each other and took safe positions. With the hand holding the gun raised, Leon opened the door enough to see what was going on. She could only admire him when the light from outside reflected from his blue eyes. With hand expression he told her that there were three people, visible. Remaining were out of his sight's range. He closed the door and turned to her 180 degree. "You need to leave" he said, shocking her._

_"What?" Ada said in disbelief._

_"They're government." Leon explained referring to the people downstairs._

_"I'm not going to runaw-"_

_"Why are you so stubborn?"_

_"Why are you?"_

_"Look, I'll handle everything. Just go." He began pushing Ada towards the back door. She resisted initially but obliged afterwards. Half way through the door she turned and looked at Leon with emotions in her eyes that he couldn't understand. She'd been deceiving him in the past and was doing the same now, but he didn't care. He still wanted her to be out of danger's way. All of it made him the best person on planet Earth and her, the worst living being. Leon raised an eyebrow when he realized she was practically staring at him. Ada smiled on his reaction._

_"Don't hate me okay?" The way she had said it in a beseeching tone was so impelling that the next thing Leon remembered was taking a step forward. And Ada felt a pair of lips on hers._

A chill ran through Leon's body on the last memory. But he was satisfied that Ada would be somewhere safe by now. She didn't deserve cold cells and mean investigation. At least _he _thought that. The problem was that he had to lie to his own fellows by telling them that he found no one except the mercenaries he had encountered. Thanks to God that they believed him. Only if anyone at his workplace had gotten air that he let a traitor go- no, he helped her escape, he would be dead by now. Or even worse. But Ada Wong was not a traitor. He was sure of that. With aeonian hope of meeting her soon, he got into his car to get home.

_**Wondering why I used aeonian? Well I didn't create it. It already existed. Actually 'aeonian' is a synonym for unending, unceasing. I searched and found that 'aeon' is considered to be a force that exists since even before the universe was created and will last forever. What a coincidence. Our Leon + Ada = Aeon is a force? Wow! **_

_**Aeon rocks :D and my reviewers too.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Regrets and confessions

_**US AGAINST THE WORLD**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_"At the end of the day, you can focus on what's tearing you apart, or what's holding you together."_

Incidents and accidents. To some, both have the same meaning. To others, they're completely different. And then there are those who think there's just a very thin boundary between the two. The common thing is that they happen all of the time, all around the big and small, highly as well as scarcely populated cities and towns of the world, whether you want them to or not. No incident occured with a warning and no accidents took place by informing. Random things happen at even random times. Or maybe they aren't random at all and happened for a reason.

"Damn you" , Leon cursed his car when it didn't start even after fifteen minutes of struggle. He used all of his mechanical and technical knowledge that he had learnt throughout his college and work life but the engine wouldn't initiate. It was already late at night as he had stopped at a diner to grab some snack on his way back from office. The mere idea of finding a taxi to reach sweet home and leave his lovely car felt like chewing stones. But he had to do it anyway.

Hoping against hope, he decided to try once more. Inserting the key into its ignition, he twisted it gently, silently praying to any holy divinity that might be looking at him. But unfortunately, other than the resisting sound of engine, he heard nothing. Sighing and finally giving in to his uncompromising car's obstinacy, he came out, shut its bonut with a loud thump and made sure to lock all the doors. He wanted to sigh again and then again when he couldn't find any taxi in his first view of the surroundings.

_Just my luck, _he thought.

Just when he was at the brink of losing all hope, he saw two headlights approaching him and coming to a halt a few feet away. He used his hand to prevent his eyes from the burning sensation caused by the glare of harsh luminosity. When the lights dimmed, his tortured vision was able to make out the face and features of the driver. Never had he felt this happy on seeing someone from his office.

"You're lucky to have me." said his colleague, Smith Pauling.

Leon grinned and replied, "Indeed"

"What are you waiting for? Get in. This is a limited offer." Smith had humour in his voice.

Not waiting for another moment, Leon obliged. When he had fastened his seat belt, Smith started the car.

Leon was feeling quite fatigued. After all, it had been a long unfriendly day. To keep himself from drooping, he decided to get himself busy in talk. The first question came to his mind. "Are you coming from office?"

"Uh-huh" nodded his less colleague, more friend.

"It's been a hard day for all of us, i guess." the government agent stated while sinking further into the seat.

"Yeah, you're right. Some things had been bugging me so I decided to stay and resolve them."

"Alone?" Leon asked casually.

"Of course not. Williams is still there, alongwith Hunnigan and some others."

The younger man nodded in response. Even before he could ask, his companion continued on. "There's this message we received in the evening about the anti-bioterrorism conference. They're even assigning someone to take care of it." he said taking a gentle turn to right.

Leon's curiosity rose. He knew about this conference. It was going to be held in Turkey's city Istanbul. Leaders from most of the countries were supposed to be attending it. America, United Kingdom, China, Japan, Korea, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, India, Russia, even Iran and some African countries including South Africa and Kenya. And those were just the names of some significant countries. There were others too.

Despite the interesting topic going on, his eyelids felt heavy again. A feeling of peace washed over him. With almost half opened eyes he asked in a whisper, "What does it say?"

By now they had entered the much busier side of the city.

His friend glanced at him before replying. "Red fox is gonna show up. What about Agent Blue?"

Leon's eyelids shot open. He stared at the person sitting next to him.

_Could they be more obvious?_

After a few milliseconds of internal intrigue, he made up his mind.

"Stop the car!" he demanded.

"What?" Smith replied in disbelief.

"Just do it."

His driver friend parked the car to the side of the road as soon as he found a safe place.

Without a word, Leon hurried outside mouthing a thanks to him and running towards a taxi that was passing by. On his hand signal, the driver applied the brakes and Leon entered the cab telling him the address.

* * *

"... make sure not to kill anyone. This is a secret mission in the guise of conference. It better be noiseless. You understand?"

"I do, sir."

"This is your first solo mission, Agent. Best of luck."

The agent nodded.

"Any queries?"

"Umm I wou-""

The office door slammed open revealing a blonde agent breathing _almost _heavily.

All the eyes present in the room diverted towards the doorway. It would be considered unbefitting for the senior most agent to interrupt a mission briefing. But since Leon was really the _senior most _agent, there had to be a reason worth doing it.

Sensing the number of eyes on him, Leon directed his gaze to Williams. "I want to take this assignment" he said with certain confidence.

The boss raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you on vacation?"

"Not anymore." the blue eyed man answered.

His senior turned to the agent he was talking to earlier. "Do you have a problem?"

The dark skinned agent grinned, "Not at all"

"Things are set then. Leon! Go home and take some rest. You leave tomorrow evening."

"Thanks"

His senior nodded and Leon turned to leave thinking of why and what he did. It was a chance of finding what he had never lost.

"Oh, and Leon!"

_Williams and his habbit of calling from behind._

Leon faced the man. " I'm visiting you tomorrow. Be a good host."

He smiled back. It wasn't a new thing. His one of the best friends, the head of secret service himself visited him now and then. He was fond of the coffee that Leon made. More or less, it was going to be a good tomorrow.

* * *

"Here you go" he said handing the fully filled cup to John. Leon was known as the person who would be humble in the most proudful situations. But having the president of the most secret organization of USA at his home was an exception.

The older man took the first sip after deeply taking in the satisfying scent of coffee.

"You make such good coffee"

_There he goes again..._

"Again, I wonder why you are still a bachelor."

_Just like I predicted, thought Leon._

Though in response he just shrugged.

"You're handsome. Have a lot of money in banks. Still you don't even have a girlfriend."

"Couldn't find anyone." he lied, almost.

Williams laughed. "You're kidding me? There are a lot of girls in the office."

"Not my style." he replied honestly. His favourite style and choice was a more royally beautiful, elegant, secretive and cat-like red clad woman.

The other man hummed. He stared in the space before asking in a very friendly tone, "You ever fell in love?"

Leon was caught off guard.

_Hell yes! I did. I still do. _But contrary to the truth he confessed long ago he replied, "No" again lying.

Williams gave him a 'Really?' look.

Leon shrugged again.

"You can't lie to me, Leon. I'm trained to tell whether a person is telling the truth or not."

Leon felt his face gaining red colour. To ease the tension inside him, he decided to counter attack. "What about you?" he didn't need to tell what he was asking.

To his shock, Williams chuckled slightly. He inhaled deeply before replying, "I did. I did fall in love" he paused and then continued again. "She was beautiful. Most of the boys would drool when looking at her. And out of all of them, I was the lucky one."

Leon chuckled too. "And what happened?"

He could swear he saw his superior's expressions change to seriousness, or was it sorrow? But he smiled and all those looks of sadness washed away.

"I had to make a choice between my career and love life" he told.

"And you chose your job" Leon answered for him.

"Yeah" Williams said in a low volume.

Leon considered his next question, but asked anyway. "Do you regret it?"

"I do"

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I never saw her again."

Leon remained silent. There wasn't much difference between their stories. Game was same, just the rules were different.

His guest got up ready to leave. "Well, coffee was great as always"

Leon nodded his thanks. He went with him to the door.

On his way out, John Williams turned to Leon. "Let me suggest you something, Leon. If you ever find yourself in the same situation as me, I would want you to make the right choice. The choice I didn't make."

Leon watched his car disappear around the corner. He looked down at the ground before looking at the spot where the car was a few moments ago. And with a renewed determination, he said in a whisper to himself.

"I will"

**So, how was it? Don't forget to leave a review. It would take only a moment for you and will make my whole day. **

**Thanks to cutzroxxane . ritchie for inspiring me to complete this chapter. **

**My reviewers, you rock!**

**Aeon Forever**


	12. Chapter 12: Never give up

_**Us Against The World**_

**Chapter 12**

_"Someday, everything will make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, be strong and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason."_

_Istanbul. _The heart of Turkey. The city where East meets West, Asia meets Europe, and old meets new... An artistic, cultural and spiritual hub of architecture, customs, beauty, history and evolution. A part of the world divided by a great slice of water called Bosphorus river, into two regions. Throughout the history from three million years ago to the present time, it kept renaming itself from Ligos, Byzanthium, Constantinople and then adopting the final and most popular name Istanbul.

The pleasant air of the Eurasian city greeted Leon as soon as he, along with his team of five members, came out of the Atatürk airport. Who knew he wouldn't be coming alone?

He took a deep breathe in that filled his nostrils and lungs with the hearty feeling of comfort.

Collecting the luggage and getting comfortable in the soft seats of official cars, their journey began. On the way to a five star hotel booked for the American agents by their government, the boats and yachts, the soothing sound of waves crashing on the river bank and the keow ha-ha-ha of seagulls just added to the beauty of Istanbul. In short, a city too colourful to be described in words.

Leon had his chin resting on his palm with his elbow supported on the window. His sight seeing was interrupted when the person sitting next to him cleared his throat.

Without looking at him, John asked "Are you sure your decision of coming here is worth a try, Leon?"

Leon shifted in his position. Without taking much time, he replied:

"I am Sir. A conference like this is a gold mine of intelligence. How could I miss it?"

_An answer only a secret government agent had the caliber to give._

The older man nodded with a smile.

After reaching the hotel, the receptionist guided them to their respective rooms. They said their temporary good byes and went to take some rest before girding up themselves for the coming day. Leon repeated the way to his room many times in his mind: From 5th floor take a right, go down the hallway, first right again and the third door on left side. Opening the door and taking a step inside, he kept standing stunned when he took the first look at the room. Glass walls, expensive curtains and a round bed in the dead centre of the room, with a lot of cushions and pillows awaited him.

"Woah!"

_This is more than I expected, _he thought.

He let himslef _fall _on the bed rather than laying down normally. With arms folded under his head, he stared at the beautifully adorned ceiling pondering over how he ended up where he did. The infinite world of thoughts and dreams took him to the other realm, called sleep.

* * *

The ringing of telephone woke Leon up from his beautiful sleep. With half opened eyes, he searched for the phone on bed side table in the dark room, and his hand touched the familiar solid material. Pulling the receiver upto his ear, he said in a ragged voice:

"Hello?"

"Get your ass up Kennedy! You're already an hour late."

He sat up straight and looked at the clock.

_Holy shit!_

"I'll be there, Sir. In a minute."

Hanging up the phone and without wasting a single second, he went running to washroom, got dressed in the fastest way possible for any human being and left his room.

* * *

He found his team mates waiting for him near the entrance of the conference hall. The session was about to be started. He took faster steps and joined them.

"You took forever man!" One of his comrade remarked.

Leon reacted by giving him his worst look.

Meanwhile, Leon found his boss and walked to him.

Sensing a hint of irritability on his face, he was compelled to ask, "What are we waiting for?"

John looked at him and gave a no-less-than political smile. "Our beloved, Chinese representatives."

_Chinese,_ that word itself brought the image of a face in his mind. Keeping it aside for a moment, he rather paid attention on the taunting tone used for the word.

Just then, he saw a group advancing towards the entrance they were standing near. As soon as they approached closer, greetings were said and hands were shaken. No surprise for him that people having smiles for each other on faces had wicked plans inide their hearts.

It wasn't until he saw a pair of eyes behind the Chinese ambassador staring right at him, that he realized his decision of coming to this country was right... absolutely right.

* * *

What he saw outside the hall was one thing, but getting told by John that he already knew Ada was working with the Chinese government was too much. Although the Indonesian President was delivering a very good speech, he had no interest in listening to what he was saying alike a lot of other VIPs who were unconsciously sleeping. He was too busy looking across the seats in front of him. She was sitting there, behind the desk having a printed tag 'China' on it. Most surprisingly, her eyes were on him. Asking questions or answering them, he had no idea. They were just an enigma. Just like her very personality. Emotions faded away as soon as they appeared in those beautiful slanting eyes. He wondered what would happen if Williams realized the direction of his sight. But that won't happen because he was engaged

Now Ada was a traitor. She was wanted by America. And yet there she was sitting right under their noses but safe and sound. His unwavering ken was disturbed when Ada got up from her seat and left the hall. Finding it to be an ample opportunity, he got up too.

Once he was out, he found her going down the stairs.

There was no doubt that it was all a cue for him. So like a gentleman, he kept following her until she took a taxi. He did the same and told the taxi driver to follow the cab.

After a duration of fifteen minutes, a huge traffic block greeted them. First Leon thought of just waiting, but his growing suspense and Ada's habit of not staying at a place for long compelled him to change his idea. Paying the driver, he got out of the car and searched for the taxi Ada might be in. The unending rows of different vehicles due to jammed traffic became an obstruction in his tread towards his evergreen dream. Ultimately, he was able to ascertain the cab he was looking for. He jogged in its direction and without any further thinking or consideration, he opened the cab door and joined Ada in the back seat as if it were a daily work for him. Ada was barely surprised but being the citizen of an Islamic country, the driver abruptly turned his head and asked in a harsh manner.

"N'apiyorsun?"

Leon looked at his face with a dumb expression. He knew Spanish from the experiences in Spain but this was his first trip to Turkey. However, he was a government agent and guessing things was the easiest job for him.

"I'm with her." , he replied without caring whether he understood English or not.

The driver looked at Ada and she nodded. In the mean time, the cars before them began moving and so did the cab.

Ada was the first one to step out and stand by the railing with her arms folded. The waves were creating an irresistibly soothing rhythm. She focused her attention on the layers of water crashing into one another. Leon didn't look at her either. Quietness felt like an undiscussed but accepted tact between them. It was Ada who broke the silence.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Leon was, no doubt, taken by surprise. But he didn't let it show. "Just my job."

Ada turned to face him. Blue. As deep as the ocean and as calm as a lake. His eyes were a reflection of professionalism, serenity, unmatched genius and talent.

"Do you understand what cost you'll have to pay?"

"I do."

Ada again turned away. "Even if I agree, our professions won't allow us. We're not meant to be normal."

"You can't be. Unless you try."

"Try...", Ada scoffed, "What do you mean? Will we keep running from place to place, country to country just for the sake of being together? Even running away won't save us. _Your _people and _my_ people, they won't let us live. Not at any cost. Then what's the point?"

Leon remained silent. He wasn't giving away but he was losing the bargain. He was hurt and disappointed. Ada's broken expressions were making him weaker and stronger at the same time.

"This isn't possible, Leon."

He knew this was the end of it. She was going forever. He would never encounter her again like he had always been.

He didn't stop her when she stepped back. He didn't stop her when she looked at him to say her last words. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

Ada stopped for a moment. "You know what Leon! My mother used to say that some things are never meant to happen. This is one of them."

He didn't even stop her when she went away. Staring at his feet, he kept standing there for so long that it seemed like infinity.

* * *

The melodious symphony of orchestra was being played in the dance hall where the representatives from all over the world had gathered. People from different countries were dancing in the middle while others were sipping on the drinks and juices of their liking. The Chinese and American delegations, standing opposite to each other were separated by the dancing couples. Leon was wondering how his boss was resisting the urge of shooting Ada right there. After all, she had betrayed his country. And as the icing on the cake, she was working with the second super power and a political enemy ; namely China.

Still wearing red, she looked majestic among all other women in the area. He hadn't forgotten his encounter with Ada, nor was he trying to ignore it. Rather his hopes were comparatively high. Something inside him was telling him that this was his day. He believed in this sixth sense. Out of the blue, his feet unconsciously dragged him across the dancing floor to the other side of the room. Williams and others looked bewildered. In the presence of whole Chinese group, he went straight to Ada. With unshakeable determination and an iron will, he offered his hand to her.

"May I?" were his words.

He knew that Ada was shocked. But anyway, she was Ada and she always had an answer.

"Sorry. This isn't the part of our agenda."

Leon was ready for everything. He looked towards the man standing near her who seemed to be the one in command.

"People from all over the world are dancing together. Only we two countries are standing here staring at one another. We're here for peace talks and asking for dance isn't a bad start, right?"

"You're right." the man replied, "You should accept the offer agent." he said to Ada.

She nodded and went with Leon. When they were out of ear shot, she whispered "What was the need of doing this?"

"You'll know." he replied.

Taking her hand he pulled her closer to himself. She didn't hesitate and placed her hand on his shoulder. She could smell his perfume and it was intoxicating. In his arms, she felt safe, protected and at peace. They became moving slowly with the music.

"So what did you decide?" he asked.

"About what?" she replied in a low tone. Ada could swear that she had never felt this peaceful.

Leon chuckled. "You know what? Running and shooting zombies wouldn't be easy when you get old." Ada smiled. "That's why I'm telling you to come with me. You won't need a stick to walk and I know how to cook."

It was Ada's turn to laugh but soon she returned to being serious again. "I told you, Leon. A happy-ever-after doesn't exist for people like us."

Leon stopped dancing and his hands went to his sides. "I want you to think about it once again."

Ada shook her head slightly.

"What happens to our lives after this music stops, is in your hands now."

With an encouraging smile, Leon disappeared in the dispersing crowd of people. And Ada stood there, deep in thought.

**Oh My God! I finally did it. After the longest and most irritating wait, I have finally updated the story.**

**I deserve a medal for it, right? A 'you would be killed by your fans if you hadn't updated today' medal.**

**Now, to be serious, I am very very sorry for the longest wait in my writing history. But forgive me now, okay? I know you all have big hearts. **


End file.
